


Elusive

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Flirting, M/M, Stalking, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames wants to get under Arthur’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** experiment  
>  As this is a genre-free week, we will accept both canon and AU drabbles. We will also accept any definition of ‘experiment’, provided it is a major theme in the drabble.  
>  **Word count:** up to 400 words

Arthur, when they first meet, is a lovely specimen of ex-military training and stoic professionalism. Something about his unflappable nature makes Eames want break him open like an egg, take him down a notch. He is far too young to be so dull.

Eames is good at figuring out what makes people tick. Sometimes he can tell their life story right away by observing their posture, tone of voice, and clothing. Sometimes it takes a little digging—literally; Eames can't count the number of rubbish bins he's sifted through in his life.

With Arthur, he has to pull out his entire arsenal, starting with gossip and small talk— that Arthur refuses to engage in— then annoyances such as subtly invading his space. After little success, Eames decides to try espionage, following Arthur from their makeshift office through darkened Paris streets. Arthur nearly breaks his arm when catches Eames as he rounds a corner.

By the end of the job, Eames has run out of tactics that don’t involve calling in valuable favors, or sifting through Arthur’s records, a number of which are guaranteed to be false.

Eames leaves, still curious and a little perturbed.

Six months later, Eames has nearly forgotten about the young, handsomely dressed pointman. But it all comes rushing back when he spots pressed pants and prim pinstripes walking through the door.

Eames attempts a campaign of being overly nice: gifts, beaming smiles, and small favors. For his efforts, Arthur retreats into a bitter shell. He snaps, "I don't need your fucking help,” when Eames offers to sift through boring financial records.

At least it's a reaction at all.

The thing that finally cracks Arthur’s indomitable facade is a frustrated, bone-dry joke at the end of a long argument that Eames spent imagining bludgeoning their extractor to death with his shoe. Sarcasm is Arthur’s Kryptonite, and Eames uses it to his full advantage. Eames teases, uses dry wit to banter with Arthur and reaps his reward when Arthur starts to open up.

After that, it’s easy. They talk, they bounce ideas off each other, they find mutual ground over their dislike of the extractor.

They flirt.

When the job is over and they’re both rid of their horrible teammate, Arthur invites Eames to dinner and then up to his room. Eames is actually surprised to realize that this was his goal all along.


End file.
